Break Me Gently
by LEYTON-NALEY
Summary: Oliver will give Felicity anything she wants. Even if it's in the changing room at a highly rated maternity store.


**A/N: Here is one of the prompts I received for an Olicity one-shot. I had a lot of fun coming up with the ideas for this. Send me prompts if you have any in a PM, and I'll get back to you.**

 **This prompt was given to me by: emilyhotchner-olicity-bethyl**

* * *

Oliver looked around the store, spotting Felicity on the other side of the shop. She was examining a dark red dress that already had the blood in his veins rushing. He approached her, touching the small of her back to get her attention. She turned to face him quickly, smiling before focusing her attention back on the dress.

"What did Walter say?" she asked, referring to the reason he had lost her in the store.

He gave a brief shake of his head, letting her know that it wasn't anything important. "He just wanted to remind me about the work meeting tomorrow."

She nodded, holding up the red dress for him to see. "What do you think about this one? I was thinking I could wear it to the gala next Saturday."

He studied it from a closer point of view, already imagining it on her. "I think that's a great idea. You know how incredible I think you look in red."

She smiled, stepping around to face him. "I'm going to try it on. Want to come with me?"

"Yeah," he agreed, following her towards the dressing rooms.

They were located in the very back of the store, on the opposite side of the registers. Two workers were in the store, both behind the counters ringing customers up. The store was packed for a weekday, unsurprisingly filled with women only. In fact, Oliver was the only man in there. That probably explained all the lingering looks he was receiving from the other people in the store. It also explained the frustrated look hidden underneath Felicity's smile.

There was a long hallway visible once Oliver stepped through the door labeled 'Fitting Rooms'. Lining the hallway on either sides were stalls stretching all the way to the end. There were about ten doors on both sides, all packed with stressed women trying on about a million different outfits at once. Oliver took one look at the insanity that was the fitting room section of the store, and was tempted to take off running.

Before he could even act on those thoughts, Felicity was taking his hand, leading him towards the only open stall against the very back of the hallway. She shoved him inside, directing him into a green chair that was in the corner of the room. She locked the door behind her, hanging the dress on the little hook on the wall. Oliver let out a sigh, trying to drown out the loud chatter and focus solely on Felicity.

She was quick to undress, modesty long forgotten after three years of being together. His eyes still lingered over her though, just as hungry for her as the day they met. He scanned over her blue eyes, her pink lips, her full breasts, and the slight bump in her stomach that held his gaze the longest. Every time he saw the proof of their unborn baby growing inside of her, he got an indescribable rush of emotions.

She was only three months pregnant. They hadn't even started telling people yet. Still, he imagined their future together. With a baby along the way, they were one step closer to the life he imagined for them. A life where they would buy a house away from the city, but still close enough for them to maintain their city jobs. A life where they would have multiple children and maybe even a few pets. A life that he never thought of having for himself until he met Felicity Smoak.

"Can you zip me up?" Felicity asked, drawing him out of his dreams for what was probably the fifth time that day.

She never questioned him about where his mind took him to. He had a feeling she knew. Sometimes, he would catch her drifting off into her own thoughts, eyes shining bright with promise. He did question her once, and she just smiled and placed his hand over her stomach.

"Yeah, of course," he said, getting to his feet.

Quickly, he pulled the zipper up the long, red dress. It went up smoothly, and when he was finished, Oliver stepped back to give her room once again. In the process, he caught sight of her in the mirror. She took his breath away, the long fabric of the dress hugging her curves while still hiding the small bump in her stomach. She swayed from left to right, looking herself over before glancing at him over her shoulder.

"What do you think?"

He cleared his throat, stepping forward until his back was against her front. She let out a sigh, leaning into his firm frame. Unconsciously, he set his hands over her stomach, rubbing his thumbs in circular motions through the material. She smiled, locking eyes with him in the mirror.

"I think you look gorgeous in it," he murmured, kissing the place between her shoulder and her neck.

Her eyes closed, and she let out what sounded like a sob. "Are you sure?"

Pulling back, he gave her a concerned look. "Of course I'm sure." He sensed something else was going on, and lifted his hand to turn her face to look at him. "What's wrong?"

She looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I guess I'm just a little upset that I have to go dress shopping now instead of wearing my other ones. My clothes are starting to stop fitting me now, and… I don't know." She inhaled deeply for a second before continuing. "I guess I'm just starting to feel a little unattractive."

Oliver let out a breath, raising his eyes to the ceiling. He didn't understand how she could think that of herself. If anything, she was even more attractive to him now. He lowered his head, resting it against the soft hair that was cascading down her back. When he gathered his thoughts together, he set his chin in the crook of her neck and locked eyes with her once again through the mirror.

"Felicity, you are the most attractive woman I've ever seen. I didn't think it was possible for you to get any hotter," he told her, making her laugh. "Then you told me you were pregnant, and honestly, there is nothing hotter than learning that my wife is carrying my child – _our_ child."

She sniffled, lifting her hand up to meet his. Slowly, she interlocked their fingers, placing her other hand over his one that never left her stomach.

"How do you always manage to do that?" she asked, studying their laced fingers.

"Do what?" he questioned, loving the way her small hand looked in his much bigger one.

She brought his hand to her lips, kissing each and every one of his knuckles softly. "You make me feel sexy, even when I feel like the ugliest person in the world."

He kissed her neck again, shaking his head. "Impossible."

His eyes closed as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, ears listening in case she spoke again. She didn't, but her lips continued to skim over the back of his hand. She unlaced her fingers from his, extending his forward. He smiled into her shoulder, getting a fluttering feeling in his stomach as her lips kissed down the length of his ring finger. She turned his hand around, placing a sweet kiss to the center of his palm. Then, he felt her teeth enclose around the tip of his index finger, biting down softly.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, eyes still shut as the feeling of her lips on him soothed him.

She removed his finger from between her teeth, still keeping his hand in hers. "I want you right here, right now."

That got his head to raise, eyes snapping open. He felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes meeting hers yet again to find them darkened. He swallowed, urging his brain to think rationally.

"Felicity, we are in a changing room at one of the fanciest maternity stores in Starling City," he reminded her.

"I know," she replied, voice sounding so innocent. "And I'm saying that I don't care. I want you, Oliver."

He closed his eyes again, this time as a way to maintain his self-control. He could never resist her. It didn't matter how many times they had had sex – and there were a lot of times - he never grew tired of the feeling of making love to her. Having her was unlike anything he had ever felt with anyone before. Sure, this wouldn't be the first time they expressed their love publicly. There was that one time at his company's Christmas party. Oh, and the other time at Tommy's birthday party. Wait, there was another time at Sara's wedding.

Okay, so there were a lot of times where they couldn't keep it in the privacy of their own home.

But this was different. This was a store. This was a very public store that was filled with women who had highly sensitive hearing. There was no way that they could do this without getting caught. It was just impossible.

"There are people right outside," he tried to ration, letting her turn in his arms.

"I don't care."

His eyes remained closed, unsure of what would happen if he opened them. "We'll never be allowed back in here."

"I don't care."

"We-"

"Kiss me," she interrupted, tone demanding.

He opened his eyes, and just like he had feared, his self-control blew away like dust in the wind. That look on her face, the one that screamed her desire for him, was all it took. He nodded in agreement to her demand, dipping his head and uniting her lips with his. She sighed into his mouth, placing a hand behind his head to tug gently at his hair. His tongue rushed out to part her lips, sweeping into her mouth and curling around hers. His right arm draped across his backside, bringing her flush against him.

There was no going back now. She was too far gone, and now she had taken him with her. Actually, he was pretty sure he was passed her. With the feeling of her baby bump pressing into his abdomen and just the overwhelming fact that it was Felicity, he was surprised he wasn't already buried to the hilt inside of her. Instead, he continued to assault her with his mouth, attempting to drink her all in and get lost in the feeling of kissing her.

She pulled back when he ran his fingers under the strap of her dress, breathlessly shaking her head. "No."

"No?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"There's no time for that," she clarified, moving his hands so that they were under her dress. "I need you inside of me now. There's time for the other stuff later, okay?"

He merely nodded, completely under her control. Whatever she wanted, he would give to her. Thankfully, he was in full agreement with the eagerness to just be one with her already. He did make a mental note to get back to the other stuff later on because that was also very enjoyable and extremely important to the both of them.

His hand gathered the material of the dress up, bunching it together until he could see her underwear. He held it up in one fist, watching as her small fingers worked to undo his belt. His other hand stroked the hair out of her face, clearing her vision so that she could get the task done faster. Once his belt was unfastened and his slacks popped open, her hand was reaching into his boxers, pulling him out and into the open.

His slacks fell to the floor, the clanking of the belt worrying him until he realized that was a normal sound to hear in their current location. She pushed his boxers down until they were around his knees, not even having the patience to bring them down all the way. Her underwear was taken off though, knowing it would save them more time in the long run. Then, she was holding onto his shoulders, raising herself onto the ends of her toes, and finally sliding him into her wet heat.

He groaned, releasing the bundle of fabric he held in his hand to grip her hip. His other hand cupped her face, fingers getting tangled in the mass of blonde waves.

"Holy fuck," he muttered, the feeling of her surrounding him almost too much. "Just... Hold on a second, okay?"

He didn't get a response back, but knew she had heard him by the amused giggle she had let out. Her teeth scraped across his wrist, taunting him until he managed to find his footing again. He knew she liked it though. She enjoyed the fact that he needed a minute every time he was fully inside of her for the first time. He thought he was getting better at his recovery time, but apparently those thoughts were wrong.

"You okay?" she asked, tone teasing.

He felt his eyes darken, and knew that was true by the heavy swallow she gave when they locked with hers. "Perfect," he ground out, swinging his hips into hers just to prove his point.

Her breath hitched, eyes closing as she gave herself over to him. He urged her to wrap her legs around his waist, and she listened. Their ability to communicate silently always amazed him. The shift in their position also amazed him, but in a whole other way; a way that had him digging his fingers into her hip and pushing her against the wall in one swift motion.

With expertise, he rolled his hips into her. She was biting her lip to keep in her moans, and if it were any other circumstance, he would have made her stop it. One of the most enjoyable things about having sex with Felicity was the sounds of encouragement she called into his ear, as well as cries of pleasure and that trembling way she whispered his name.

Since he knew they had to be quiet, he pulled her lip free from her teeth, and replaced it with his lips. That muffled her moans, the vibrations of them making his mouth tingle. He continued to thrust into her, keeping them short and small due to their position and the cautiousness he now held for their baby. Their lingering clothing was denying them of the friction that normally sped them along.

"Oliver," she whimpered, breaking away from his lips.

He looked into her eyes, not breaking the pattern he had started. "Yeah?"

"I need it faster," she told him, feeling no shame in telling him exactly what she wanted him to do and exactly how she wanted it done.

He loved the fact that she was comfortable enough with him to tell him things like that. At first, she had been shy, and he would have to pry what she wanted out of her. Most of the time, it was hard to read her, and he would have to guess what she wanted from him. Then, a point came where she would just say what was on her mind, realizing that whatever she wanted, he would oblige.

Following through with her request, he set her legs back down on the ground. This was going to require a change in position, something he was very used to doing during sex. They let out a simultaneous groan when he pulled out of her, and he threw a nervous glance over his shoulder out of fear that someone had overheard. She giggled at his nerves, cupping his face to try and get him to relax.

It worked, and soon, he was right back in the middle of his mission. He turned her around so that she was against the wall. He swept her hair from her back, kissing the smooth skin softly. For once, he was thankful for their extra clothing. He didn't want her body touching the likely filthy walls of the changing room.

He lifted her dress again, this time so that he could clearly see what he was doing. Carefully, he re-positioned himself at her entrance from behind her, sliding in with a more controlled speed. Still, he needed a couple seconds, grinning at the amused laugh she let out. That was quickly flipped into a moan when he thrust upwards, taking a handful of her hair into his hand. His hips bucked into her, and her teeth clamped over her lower lip was no longer working as a moan muffler.

"Give me your hand," she demanded, making him pause in his movements.

He obeyed, offering his right hand to her. She took it in her own, placing it over her mouth. He realized what she was trying to do and held it there, picking up right where he had left off. Her moans were almost inaudible now, but he molded his body into hers so that he could just barely make out the high-pitched call of his name. Holding her that close gave him an advantage to completely pistol into her.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, the speed overwhelming him as he proudly patted himself on the back for giving Felicity exactly what she had wanted.

By the way she was tightening around him, he knew she was close. Ever since she became pregnant, her orgasms had come on quicker and stronger - yet another thing he was grateful for. The hand that was fisting her hair moved down so that it was between her thighs. He began to rub the heel of his palm into her, feeling her nails dig into the skin of his hand. His thrusts were long now, him pulling out almost all the way, before plummeting right back into place. Each one of those thrusts sent a shiver down Felicity's spine, and that along with his working hand, sent her over the edge. Oliver felt her inner walls closing in on him, and released as well.

"Felicity," he breathed, exhaling loudly as he gradually slowed his thrusts down.

He pulled out of her, removing his hand from her mouth. He picked his boxers and pants up, refastening his belt. She slid her underwear back up her legs, straightening out her dress. Still breathless, she faced him, a satisfied glow emanating from her body now. He smiled smugly, bringing her to him to place a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You get what you wanted?" he asked, earning a smack to his chest.

She wrapped her hands around his back, holding him close. "It should be illegal how good at that you are."

He chuckled, already used to her flattering complements after sex. "I'm just surprised you were so determined to do it somewhere so public."

She pulled away, looking as though she had just realized something. "It's my hormones. A lot of women experience an increased sex drive during their pregnancy. That feeling that I got like if I didn't have you at that exact moment then I would explode… It's going to be a random and reoccurring thing."

Oliver grinned. "I am more than okay with that. Man, I should have gotten you pregnant a long time ago."

She smacked his chest again, failing to stop the laugh that escaped through her lips. He kissed her softly, letting her know that he was only kidding. Lovingly, he stroked a thumb across her cheek. She leaned into his touch, letting a small pout cross her face.

"You're not going to be joking when I'm waking you up at three in the morning to fuck me."

He lifted his shoulders. "There are worse reasons to be woken up." He paused for a second, thinking something over to himself. "Maybe Sara should go shopping with you from now on though."

"Well, that means that we're going to have to tell her I'm pregnant," she pointed out to him.

"Let's do it then," he responded, watching as a smile spread across her face. "I want everyone to know the good news. They'll be thrilled."

"Okay," she agreed, more than okay with sharing the big news with her friends and family. "Now, let me change so we can get the hell out of here."

"Oh, so now you care?" he teased, making her flush. "Don't worry. I'll explain to them the whole uncontrollable-sex-desire-thing, okay?"

He stepped back before she could hit him again, laughing. After she was back in her old clothes, she rehung the dress and hurried out of the room. No one even glanced her way, making it a whole lot easier for Oliver to assure her they didn't have a clue. As they stood at the register paying for the single item that Felicity had wanted, the woman behind the counter addressed Felicity.

"How was your experience today?" the clerk asked, pushing in a bunch of keys to what Oliver assumed was an online survey.

He glanced down at Felicity, amused by the question and wondering if she were panicking at the thought that they were somehow onto them. She gave nothing away though, smiling politely and reaching behind her to place Oliver's hand over her stomach.

"Perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: Review! :)**


End file.
